


Are you sure, Captain?

by Firstgay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cuties, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstgay/pseuds/Firstgay
Summary: Jim is jealous, but of who???? Spock finds out very quickly that it’s not of him





	

“Wait. Captain where are you going?” Spock asked, his breath rapid after chasing after Jim down the hallway. 

“Nowhere Spock. Just go back to the bridge.” Jim yelled angrily over his shoulder. He finally got to his room, slid the door open, and closed it right before Spock could follow him any further. 

“Sir, as your First Mate, it is important for me to know if something is bothering you.” Spock’s muffled voice comes through the door and hits Jim like a ton of bricks. 

“Spock. I can’t- I just need a break.” Jim runs his hands through his hair, frustrated. Every vibration from Spock’s voice that passes over him is another vision of Uhura falling into Spock’s arms and staring into his eyes. 

“Sir, please. The crew is worried about you.” 

Jim jumped up from the bed, filled with rage. He walked to his door, and it flew open, “Yeah? Well, go back and tell them I’m fine.” Jim bored his eyes into Spock’s like a fire. Spock had never seen him so angry before. 

“Are you sure, Captain?” Spock backed up.

Jim turned his back, and started walking back to his bed, “Yeah, I’m sure Uhura misses you.”

As the door is about to close, Spock throws his hand out and catches it, “Wait a minute… are you jealous?” He asks timidly, scared that Jim will lash back. He doesn’t know what to expect. Jim has alway been sort of a wild card, and this is a subject the two have never talked about before, “Because If you… like Uhura… I want to assure you that our relationship is strictly professional.”

Jim doesn’t say anything. He just stops and stands still for a moment. 

“Captain?” 

In a single movement, Jim spins around, graps Spock by his shirt, pulls him into his room, and shoves him up against the now-closed door pressing their lips together. All of his anger is now diffused and replaced with pure love for the man standing before him. 

Spock is confused at first, but shortly gives way to Jim's tongue as it asks permission to enter his mouth. 

Spock lets out a small whimper as jim pulls his shirt up, exposing a slip of his tummy, and rubs small circles on Spock’s hips with his thumbs.   
Jim then, pulls away from Spock’s mouth, and moves to whisper in his ear, “I’ve wanted this for so long, baby.”

Right as Jim moves his hands to unbuckle Spock’s pants, Bones’ voice booms over the intercom, “Captain, we need you in sickbay right away, sir.” 

Jim and Spock both let out a half sigh, half laugh, as Jim leans over to the intercom to press the button, “Give me just a second, Bones. I have something urgent that I need to take care of right away.”


End file.
